Link finds out sheik is a girl link x Zelda
by blackskullangel
Summary: Where's my princess! Special appearance of ike. Link misses Zelda after disappearing. Where are you Zelda? Who dies? Link x Zelda sheik x ike who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Link finds out sheik is a girl and his first true love…**

Link looked out his window. Since the kingdom didn't have any troubles anymore he had left Hyrule and went back to his princess Malon. She greeted him with a kiss. After all, in her kingdom she could love whoever she wants. But, in Hyrule he left a mysterious princess. She never spoke a word to him. The last day he was in her kingdom she just bowed and looked straight away from him. He had been very angry because he had risked his life to save her stupid kingdom. He knew that she didn't appreciate what he'd done for her. He began to tense through the halls of the castle. His princess has called him to her room. Half way to her room, he saw Saria. She smiled and walked past him. He smiled but his stomach and head panicked. What's Malon up to? He thought. He reached her room and before he could knock on the door when it opened. She was wearing her silky red robe he once commented as nice looking. Under it she wore a t-shirt and short shorts. She was barefooted and he bowed.

"My lady you called?" Link looked anywhere else but the princess.

"Yes, indeed." Malon held out her hand and Link hesitantly took it. Malon tightened her grip and pulled him in. Link looked surprised and scared. Malon closed the door and locked it. Link stood there fearing what was coming.

"Link, you need a prize after all, you are my boyfriend." Malon stood there looking at Link with lust in her eyes. Link made a weird face and shook his head no.

"My lady… whatever you were planning to do I'm afraid we can't do." Link began to walk past her but she pushed him with both hands on his chest onto the bed. He tried to regain his balance but Malon held him steady, she got on top of him and she attached her lips to his. She kissed him passionately and he was beginning to lose control.

"Please don't do this!"Link pushed her off of him, unlocked the door, and ran out without looking back. He'd make a mistake coming back to her. He got on Epona and rode off to his village Orden. He decided that he rather stay in his house. It was better and he can breathe normally. He got off Epona and let her eat the grass. He climbed up his ladder to his house and jumped onto the platform. He got his keys out and unlocked his door. He jumped suddenly making a figure out. He reached for his sword and remembered that he just ran out of the castle. No, I'm not going back there he thought. It had red eyes and half of it's face was covered by a mask. Link felt panicked.

"What or why are you here for? " Link asked. Seconds went by but the figure gave no reply, instead it moved towards his window and it somersaulted into the night air. Link ran after it to see where it was heading but it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****zelda's arrival**

Link kept having nightmares about that ghostly figure since the first encounter. But the scenes in his dreams changed and he dreamed about princess Zelda. In those dreams he would be really close to her. Within reach he would touch her face. But every time he tried to she would break to pieces. He would scream in horror yelling what did I do! In the dream he would get on his knees and cry once again as if he were a child. That's when he would wake up sweating.

**In the morning**

Link prepared breakfast like always. He sat down and right when he was going to dig in there was a knock on the door.

"Sir Link! Please open up! We got you an important job!" yelled the knights from outside. Link immediately feared it was the men from the princess Malon. He breathed in deeply and opened the door. An unexpected surprise was in his door. A satchel and a princess was standing right there on his platform. The princess was frowning.

"Sorry Sir Link. I just came to deliver princess Zelda to your door because we need you to take care of and keep her safe for three years. The castle is under remodelation. After being attacked by the other kingdoms" the knight looked at Link with concerned eyes because Link looked like he wanted to faint

"Oh of course." Link stuttered over his own words and the knights picked up the princess's bags and invited themselves inside to put her stuff inside. Then they bowed and left. Link stood in the doorway watching them go. Princess Zelda just stood there looking out to the platform looking towards her kingdom. She was wearing a casual blue dress. She looks beautiful thought Link.

"Umm, my lady would you like to come in?" Princess Zelda took that as an invitation to come inside. She went inside and looked around. Link was embarrassed and he knew he couldn't afford as much as the princess but this will have to do. Link watched her take a seat and put her hands in her face in the position she was in it looked like she was crying.

"My princess don't feel bad we will have fun I promise." Link looked at princess Zelda hoping she would just look up at him and smile for once. She looked up and Link smiled at her. Princess Zelda smiled back and tears had formed in her eyes. She nodded as in saying okay, and gave him a weak smile and looked down again. Link went back to his table and realized.

"Milady have you eaten yet?" He looked at her and she held up her hand signaling that it was okay. She wasn't hungry Link felt terrible when he finished and washed his plate and he was surprised to see Zelda looking at him. Zelda smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back out the window. Link felt himself blushing and his body felt hot under his tunic and he looked down.

"Milady is there something in my face I must be aware of?" Zelda shook her head no and stood up. Link understood why she did that she wanted to go outside. Link opened his door.

"Let's go for a walk Milady?" Princess Zelda smiled and nodded going out the door first. Link remembered he had a ladder and she probably needed help getting down. He opened his mouth to say something and he saw princess Zelda jump down. Link ran to the edge afraid she hurt herself but she didn't. Link noticed that her land made no observed her every move. she moved gracefully and she studied her environment and breathed in like it was her first time outside. Link got down still amazed at what she had done. She twirled and her dress went along with her. The princess looked at Link and bowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A year and a half-later…**

A year and a half has passed and Link noticed he has made no progress with the princess. He remembered the only moment he had that she approached and encountered him was when he was crying because he was alone in the world. Malon had yelled at him because she found princess Zelda was with him. She had said that Princess Zelda was just using him at her pleasures. He had only gone back to get his things. That night he slammed himself onto his wall and slid down crying. Princess Zelda was sleeping on his bed or so he thought. Link cried as quietly as he could and when he looked towards his to watch her sleep and instead saw her inches away from his face. She had tears in her eyes. She put both hands on his face and pulled him lightly into a hug. Then she sat next to him crying with him. He pulled her to his arms and she snuggled up in his chest. Her cry was beginning to stop and after thirty minutes of crying and holding each other Zelda stiffened in his arms and gave Link a worried face Link stroke her cheek softly and she softened up a bit. She got off his arms, strokes his cheek nicely, and patted his chest making him soften up a bit. She gave him a reassuring smile and walked to his couch. She snuggled up against its cushion and after a while, she fell asleep. Link smiled and got a blanket out of his closet and was careful not to wake her up and right when he was going to put down the blanket she awoke alerted and he did not notice her hand was firmly grabbing onto his wrist. Link put his hands up innocently.

"Milady you looked cold so I thought I should get you a blanket to cover you up." Link stared at her eyes and she looked up at him scared but nodded as if in saying okay.

**~Present~**

Link decided that he would not let her ignore him any longer. He walked up to the princess and took a deep breath.

"Milady we need to talk." Link looked up confident and Zelda just stared back at him with wide eyes. She stood up from the nice patch of grass she had been sitting down watching Lake Hylia. She shook her head no and began to walk away and Link shot his arm out aiming for her hand but his move was calculated really well by princess Zelda who quickly moved her hand. Link almost lost his balance and he gained back in time before he tripped. Link straightened out and looked towards Zelda. She is fast to be a girl, especially a princess. He thought and kicked the dirt disappointed. Link's time is running out he knew that soon he would never see her again. He began to tear up however he just held the tears in. Why doesn't she just talk to me! He angrily walked back to his house when he was there. Dark Link smiled towards Link and looked up at his house.

"You have got me a present I see." Dark Link said.

"She's neither yours nor mine." Link glared ready to charge. Suddenly the ghostly figure came charging at Dark Link from behind. Dark Link did not hear its steps and it kicked Dark Link on the back making him grunt and yell in pain. Dark Link and Link both looked around.

"You will pay for pulling this on me Link and you will also lose your precious princess!" Dark Link got up and ran into the forest. Link stared after him and his anger only grew he went inside but the princess was nowhere to be found and Link began to feel scared. Many thoughts were going through his head when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He spun around and saw his princess. He wanted to hug her. Most of all he wanted to kiss her. She looked at him with deep purple eyes. He looked at her and began to lean in and she stayed put. He was inches from her now; when he was going to kiss her, she put a finger on his lips.

"This can not be Sir Link." Princess Zelda moved away from him. Link was shocked by how beautiful her voice was. It was a perfect melody perfect pitch. He gained his composure and walked towards her.

"You have spoken to me Milady." Link smiled at her and she just stared out the window.

"Sir Link, it is better if were not friends." Princess Zelda looked at him with fear in her eyes and Link's heart sank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Appearance**

"Why can we not be friends Milady?" Link asked with a broken heart. Princess Zelda looked away again. She inhaled and put one hand on Link's shoulder.

"Sir Link I cannot say however it is better to stay the way it was before." Link felt as if someone shot him in the heart. Link stumbled and slammed against the wall.

"Y-your e-eyes a-are r-red?" Link stuttered. Princess Zelda gasped, covered her eyes and screamed as she saw her eyes in the bathroom mirror. Link tried to comfort her but Zelda locked herself up in the bathroom. Link sat down on his couch and put his hands in his face. He began to drift off and soon he was fast asleep. After two hours of crying in the bathroom, Zelda got out apologizing to Link but she saw him asleep on the couch. She smiled and a transformation took place. Her body got slender and more fit even though she was already fit. A mask and her bangs covered up her face. She smiled underneath her mask and sighed.

**In the morning**

Link thought he had the weirdest dream ever. He had seen Princess Zelda with red eyes and so on. He just shook his head hitting himself on the forehead for dreaming of that. Link looked around for the princess and panicked. The princess is not home! She probably went for a walk right. Link shivered and quickly changed into a fresh pair of pants and a blue tunic. He tightened his belt around his waist and he was getting out when he felt his head felt weight less. His hat was inside and he never went anywhere without it. He went back in got it and ran out.

**~Afternoon~**

Link roamed the forest like a dead spirit searching for his body. He finally found what he was looking for. A big and gloomy castle that looked powerful and fearless but what is wrong with this the leader. Link snuck past the guards that were sleeping. He quickly went through an open window and stayed close to the wall.

**~Meanwhile~**

Sheik had reached the chamber of the Dark Lord. Just when Sheik was going to open the door and give him a surprise attack she was hit against the head with a hard object her vision became fuzzy and she heard deep laughing and knocked out cold. Link went around sneaking past the servants who were so dumb they did not hear when he dropped his arrow. He kept walking past flights of staircases when he heard talking and someone was coming down pulling something with him. Link hid in the crack that was between the wall and a room. He recognized he made a mistake because the room he was by was where he was heading. Link stayed quiet and Dark Link approached pulling someone. The ghostly figure! Link was shocked he had thought that, that figure could not be caught and yet there it was lying or being pulled by Dark Link. Link tried to see the figure more clearly but he could not. I am going to have to wait and see the figure until he gets out. Right when Dark Link left and Link slipped inside the room. The figure was chained to the bed. Link ran across the room to its side. He wanted to see who this mysterious person was. When he was about to lift the bangs it awoke. Link looked at its eyes and they were red in a furious way.

"Get these chains off of me." Said the figure in a strong man voice. Link quickly got to work on the chains. After a couple minutes, they were off the figure.

"Link what are you doing here?" asked the figure. Link was surprised.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?" Link quickly backed up when the figure stood up and shook its head no.

"You must leave. It's not safe here for you." Sheik quickly scouted the hall just in case someone was there. Link listened for steps while sheik did that but he heard none. He was amazed at what at what sheik can do. Link wondered what sheik looked like without the mask in his face. Link quickly and silently followed sheik through the dark halls.

**~Nighttime~ **

Night had fallen and both sheik and Link were tired. However, Sheik continued and Link followed on. They reached a second chamber and sheik looked back this time. Her eyes loomed over everything without missing any details. Link brought himself forward and opened the door. Dark Link stood in a defensive position ready to block because Link noticed he had no weapons. Link dropped his weapons to make the fight fair. Link knew his fists were prepared to do anything he commanded.

"Where's my PRINCESS!" Link shouted and the fight started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Darkness vs. Light**

Dark Link jabbed Link on the face almost knocking the hero onto the floor. Link upper-cut Dark Link on the stomach making him crouch in pain. Dark Link knocked Link off his feet and Link groaned in pain as he hit himself hard on the stone floor. Red liquid started coming out the head of Link which was his blood. Link tried to regain his eyesight but he was struggling with his head throbbing. Then he saw sheik running towards Dark Link's back. Sheik hit Dark Link on the spinal cord very hard and quickly prepared for another blow when Link saw what was up Dark Link's sleeve.

"Sheik no!" But it was too late. Dark Link got up and grabbed Sheik by the hair and put his arm around his neck.

"I got you now!" Dark Link shouted and stabbed the dagger into Sheik's chest.

"NOOOO!" Link got up and this time had his sword in hand and swung at Dark Link's head. Dark Link dodged the swing and ran to the window.

"I told you I would make you pay for what you did to me." With that Dark Link jumped off and flew off in one of his dark creatures. Link ran towards the window full of rage.

"You'll pay for this you son of a bitch!" Link yelled after Dark Link and he turned around to see Sheik holding on to his chest. Sheik was losing lots of blood and Link scooped Sheik onto his arms surprised how light he seemed to be.

"Sheik stay with me! You'll be okay I promise." Link talked to the guy that was on his arms and kept running. Link finally found a clearing that lead to his house. He carried Sheik all the way up even though Sheik insisted that he could do it himself. Link knew he still had to find where Princess Zelda was at but right now he had to save sheik. Link looked through all his cabinets and found his first aid kit. He was getting to work but Sheik stopped him right when Link was cutting through the clothes. Link looked at Sheik in the eyes and Sheiks eyes looked peaceful even though he was dying.

"Sheik I need to go and cut your clothes. I need to stop the bleeding." Link protested.

"Link listen to me." Sheik grabbed Link's hand interlocking fingers with him. Link felt uncomfortable because he was not gay but he didn't want to hurt him so he just went along.

"Link."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you before."

"What do you mean?" Link was utterly confused.

"I know you thought that I did not appreciate you saving Hyrule but I do. I never had anything against you Link." Sheik's eyes buried deep within the sockets as if seeing Link's soul.

"Sheik how do you know I saved Hyrule? I barley met you and am having a social conversation with you while you know you are..." Link's eyes were tearing up thinking about Princess Zelda and that he was about to lose a friend he barley met. Sheik shed a tear and smiled weakly under his mask.

"Link you have to promise me you won't take off anything from me at all."

"But I have to save you."

"Link I need you to stay strong."

"Sheik I cannot find princess Zelda..."

"Report her missing okay." Sheik let go of Link's hand and coughed lightly. Link began to cry.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine Link. Come on I'm tough hehe." Link smiled a bit and he noticed Sheik had gone limp.

"Sheik?" Link whispered afraid.

"Sheik!" Link knew that Sheik had passed away already and now his dead body was laying on his bed. Sheik's body began to glow and Link watched crying. After the glow Sheik was gone. Link cried on the edge of his bed and could not get up. Link got up after a while with his sword in hand to go and find Dark Link. But he knew he still had to try and find Zelda.

"Why does this happen to me?" Link shouted to the emptiness of the room. Link sat down and began to doze off.

_**~ A year later~**_

Link had to report Zelda missing but after that year her own father declared her dead. Link was thanked for bringing the news even though he had been in 'charge' of her. The villages there cried that their princess was dead and some blamed Link for her death. All was bad. Link blamed himself for it and told himself that if he would not have fallen asleep none of it would have happened.

**Well this chapter is done. I hope you are stuck with this story a bit.**

**please review... **

**linkxzelda**

**blackskullangel. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Revenge with Hope and a Miracle**

It's been a two years now and Princess Zelda has not shown up anywhere. Her father declared her dead the last year and the gates of Hyrule were closed. Link was hated by the near villages by Hyrule. His own village didn't blame him because they knew that Link always did his best and if he failed this time was because the menus from last time has came back. Her father was crying everyday in his room and he was worried because when his time comes who will he leave his kingdom to? Link had to deal with Malon's happy mood while inside he was dying. He listened to what Sheik told him to do but to Link it was hard to go along. Link wanted to kill himself but he knew he would break his promise. Link had decided that he would get revenge for both Zelda and Sheik. Link was not sure when though.

**~Afternoon~**

_"Link would you come with me to the spring?"_ Malon asked cheerfully. Link was going to protest but he just smiled and nodded.

"_Sure why not?" _Malon planted a kiss on his lips and skipped inside to her castle. Link had the feeling that a scene like before was coming up and this time there might be no way out of it. He put a hand behind his neck and prayed to the goddesses that they help him outta this one. Link kicked the dirt and saw the flowers that Zelda had once picked up. He walked up to them and saw a note on it.

_**Link I am just a princess like no other princess. I am the same as any other princesses.I bet Malon is better than me. I get jealous that I see you with her all the time but after all you chose her and me you don't even know me . But that does not mean I do not know you. I hear all the girls talk about how good you look and let me say that you do not sound that cute okay... I would never fall for anyone like you. I don't like how I cannot meet you but when I do I will die because of you. I am saying the truth because a guy like you will probably break my small heart and kill me. I am princess Zelda and something else you will figure out later. For now I sit in my chair writing this dumb note and you might even be older than I. Whatever waiting for you in my chair to come and 'save' me. Love xxx Zelda...**_

Link gasped at the sudden note and began to want to cry. Even when she was young she knew what would happen. And no wonder she would never talk to me. Lots of girls told her about me that she got annoyed. Link folded the almost fade paper and put it in his pocket. He heard Malon coming out and he just shivered scared. She came out with a simple dress and smiled. They both walked peacefully and got to the spring. Link went to sit under a tree. Link just did not want to do things with a girl yet. Link felt that he was not ready to touch anybody in a sexual way. He shivered at the thought of that and looked down at his knees. Link felt the weight of the note in his pocket. Link knew that she had gotten so annoyed that lots of girls would talk about him to her. She seemed very annoyed while writing this letter. Link sighed and looked around for Malon. Malon had swam too far and now was going towards the current that was going to fall over the waterfall. Link ran to her by land and jumped in. Malon looked really scared when they got out.

"_I've never gotten scared of drowning before..." _Malon shivered and Link creeped closer to her.

"_Don't worry Malon I'm here for you. Don't be scared. You are fine now are you not?" _link smiled wanting to laugh because Malon had always been that type of girl who liked the water but now she was shivering scared. Link covered his mouth to stifle the laugh forming.

"_Link... it was bad enough okay. Don't laugh at me that's not nice of you." _Malon glared at Link and got up to start walking away. Link got up after her and began walking with her when Malon looked at him and stopped. They were both wet and it felt icky to walk in wet clothes at least for Malon. Link got used to it after all in some places he had to jump in the water and still keep going until his clothes dried on their own. Malon walked up to a near by tree covered with bushes and Link knew what was coming. He was going to start walking away but he just walked up to her. She pulled him close and Link didn't struggle against her instead he was going to let it happen this time.

"_Link...I love you..." _Malon kissed Link and Link kissed her back. He pushed her onto the tree and Malon looked at him surprised. Link smiled and began to kiss her again.

"_Milady we or I mean I am not ready for this..." _Link backed off and began to walk away. Malon tried to stop him but Link just told her to let go in a sharp voice and Malon stopped trying. Link ran home and went straight to the bathroom. Malon ran home heart broken and ran past Saria who saw her crying.

"_Malon what's wrong?" _Saria asked really worried.

"_Nothing! I want to be left alone!" _Malon shouted.

_"Did Link do something to you?" _Saria asked getting angry.

"_No, it was my mistake." _Malon listened for an answer but Saria stayed quiet. Malon entered her bathroom and went into the tub. Link had got out of the shower and was putting on a pair of fresh, dry, clean clothes. He lay on his bed and cried. He missed Princess Zelda too much. It wasn't fair she died or left him young! Link slammed his chair and sat down on his bed. Link felt dizzy and after a while he fell asleep. Link dreamed about the princess. This time he was in the northern woods looking for something. Link saw a flash of light and in its place was his princess Zelda smiling at him with open arms. He ran to her and cradled her in his arms. She cried in his arms and Link told her he missed her so much. Finally, Link leaned onto her and this time the kiss felt so real. It was a miracle and hope came to his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Zelda's Return to the World**

Link awoke from his dream feeling his lips. Link blinked several times trying to focus on his things around his house. He saw that his door was open and he quickly got up and looked outside. No one was there he closed his door and laid down again. Link felt someone was watching him and he sat on his bed. Link rubbed his eyes yawned and tried to focus on the dim light of the crescent moon. Suddenly his fairy Navi came flying through his window.

"_Link! Link!" _ Link asked yawning once again.

"_I saw something in the northern woods. It was sparkling and..." _Navi stopped when she saw Link running to his bathroom and heard him changing cursing and brushing his teeth frantically. Link did not wait for Navi to finish because he knew what it was. He ran out the door without his hat and kept running. Link knew he needed a horse but right now he had to concentrate on getting there without it. The triforce on his hand was glowing faintly. Every step he took was close enough to his known one. Link stopped to catch his breath and started running again. He was falling asleep but he held himself steady. Link reached the north woods before the sunlight shone. He looked around for what he was searching for. Link's eyes began to tear up and he ran towards a very familiar figure.

"_LINK!"_ A musical voice called. Link ran to it with open arms and he hugged the figure. He touched the crying figures face.

"_I didn't think I going to see you again." _Link choked out the words and he began to feel alive again.

"_Link don't be sad... I'm here now. Aren't I?"_

_"Yes but everyone believes you to be dead and." _He was cut off by kiss he ran his hands through her hair pressing her deeper into him. Link and the figure stopped to catch their breath.

"_Link I missed you so much."_

"_Zelda I missed you much more..." _Link began to cry more.

_"Oh please Link don't cry anymore. I will never leave your side again. I promise." _But deep within she knew she couldn't keep that promise forever. Link kissed her once again placing his hands on her waist getting lower and lower. Princess Zelda abruptly stopped.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to..." Link began worried and upset with himself. Princess Zelda smiled and put both of her small hands on his face. Link blushed bright red.

"_Link you have no idea of how much i want that too. But for right now we cannot okay.." _Zelda touched his lips and broke off his grip. Link stayed in a frozen state. His hormones had kicked in and now he had no idea what was the feeling he right now. Link felt like ignoring her words and eat her up right now. But he held on to the tree next to him.

"I guess that's true..." Link stumbled over his words and held onto himself so he won't do anything crazy. Princess Zelda smiled and breathed in as so she missed the air too much. Link got up and grabbed Zelda's hand.

"Should we go announce your return?" Link smiled and the princess nodded. Zelda hugged him and Link hugged her back. He felt her warm breath on his neck and it made him want to kiss her but he kept still. They walked side by side to her kingdom and when she saw it she felt broken. Her kingdom looked like it was suffering just like everyone she left. They knocked several times until Touchstone opened and his eyes grew wide with surprise.

"P-princess?" Touchstone's eyes began to get watery. Princess Zelda hugged him tightly and confirmed she was real. Touchstone broke the hug and rung the bells. Everyone in the castle awoke and looked out. They all gasped and went running outside to hug their princess. Zelda hugged them all and cried with them telling them how much she missed them. The most expected was the king. The king came out the castle crying his eyes were swollen and he can barely see his daughter. He ran to her and they met each other half way. The king kissed his daughter and he felt like he came alive once again. Link watched from far because they had told the king that it was his fault Zelda had been missing in the first place. Impa, Zelda's kind of mother ran outside and grouped hugged with her and the king. Their princess has returned.

**~MORNING~**

Link and princess Zelda awoke very late. Link got out of bed to make sure his princess was still there. Princess Zelda was laying down on her bed and she was smiling that she was back home. She heard a knock on her door and she quickly covered herself up to make it look like she was sleeping.

"Princess Zelda?" Link poked his head through the door and saw her laying down.

"Yes?" Princess Zelda looked at Link and she patted her bed. Link smiled and went to sit on the spot she patted on.

"I'm sorry to wake you... I came to make sure I was not dreaming." Link smiled and blushed embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry. You're not dreaming I'm really here." Zelda took his hand and put it on her cheek. He smiled, leaned close to her, and kissed her forehead.

"Princess Zelda..."

"Yes Link?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me again..." Zelda bit her lip and sighed. Zelda's return was joyful but she was promising something she could not keep.

**My teacher was yelling at me for not concentrating in class and yea. But at least I got chapter 7. Sooo Zelda returned isn't that great? Don't worry so will sheik. just got to be patient. anyways please tell me if you liked it. i hope you follow this story and review plzz. :) Why can't Zelda keep her promises? will find out soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A New Beginning**

**Full of promises she couldn't keep.**

**Link**

Link was on his way to end it with Malon. He knew she probably did not even care that he had just gone away. Malon proved to him that she was just a girl who wanted or hunted cute guys and then left them after she found another one. Link was right when he entered the castle and opened Malon's door room. She was onto of a guy and when he opened the door they did not stop kissing until he cleared his throat. They both looked surprised.

"Link?!" Malon quickly got off of the guy and he just sat straight.

"My inconvenience to be found like this sir my apologies." The man started getting up but Link told him to sit down again.

"It's okay I just came to give Malon some news."

"What is it Link?"

"Malon it's over. Goodbye." Link turned on his heel and ran out.

"Wait Link I can explain this!" Link ran and ran to the gates. His mouth was in a big smile. Link knew he was free now. Link wanted to ask Zelda to be his girlfriend but he was not sure. What if she rejected him? Link shook his head and went in search of Zelda.

**In the Castle**

"Link?" Zelda looked around searching for Link but he was nowhere to be seen. The princess looked and looked but no success. She heard the gates open and she ran to see who came in. She saw Link running past the guards in a hurry but he looked excited. Princess Zelda ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh Link... I thought you left me." Princess Zelda stiffened in his arms with her own words. Link smiled and stroked her hair.

"Zelda I promised I would never leave you." Link leaned down to kiss her.

"Okay love birds. Princess Zelda your father seeks a word with you." Touchstone grunted heavily. Link and Zelda had jumped back awkwardly and were amused of being disturbed.

"I'll be back soon Link." Princess Zelda ran off and Link watched after her.

**Conversation with the King**

"Ah Zelda my dear I called for you."

"Indeed you did father."

"You are 16 now, aren't you dear?"

"Yes I am father."

"Well when you turn 18 you'll get married. Can you believe it dear?" Zelda's heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest.

"I can marry whoever I want right dad?"

"Anyone you want just that it has to be a noble."

"What do you mean father?"

"Zelda I mean like a prince. Marth is a great guy."

"That's great news father..."

"It is, is it not. Well that is all I wanted my little princess to know." Zelda got dismissed.

"I thought he probably asked you to stay with him like father and daughter night." Link playfully poked Zelda's ribs and Zelda smiled.

"Oh come on Link. I'm sure you'd be the one begging me to stay with you all night like friends of course." Princess Zelda walked into the gardens and Link followed lost in his own thoughts.

"Did I say something wrong Link?"

"No just that..." Link stopped in his tracks and tugged at his shirt collar. Princess Zelda looked up at him with a confused stare. She wrapped her arms around Link.

"Your highness, Majesty, Princess..." Princess Zelda raised her eyebrow wondering what the heck he was doing. She put a finger on his lips and shushed him.

"It's just Zelda." Link smiled and put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Princess Zelda I just wanted to ask if you wanted to be me girlfriend." Princess Zelda smiled and hugged him.

"Of course Link!" Link hugged her tightly not wanting to let go of her. Link grabbed Zelda's face face between both of his hands and kissed her. Zelda widened her eyes because this kiss felt so different to the ones before but she gratefully kissed him back. His tongue licked her lips and she gasped. Suddenly Link left her lips kissing her cheeks going into her neck. Zelda moaned lightly making Link want to go further. Link wanted more and began to lower his hands to her waist again and lower. He reached her butt and he pulled up one of Zelda's legs to his waist and held it there. Zelda opened her eyes and stared into Links eyes.

"Link are you okay?" Link snapped out of his daydreaming and realized he had just left her hanging. Princess Zelda bit her lower lip afraid he might tell her he was leaving or something like that.

"Err... it's just I wanted to know if you want to be my...uh... girlfriend?" Link noticed his dreaming predicted that she was going to say yes. Link walked her to his house and Princess Zelda looked happy to see his house again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Memories and Tragic News**

"I can't believe I am back here again and to think of how rude I was to you..." Link cut her off with a kiss. Princess Zelda held on to his hair and pulled him closer. Link got more eager and he pushed her onto the wall and kept kissing her. He licked her lips and Zelda opened her mouth a bit wider to let his tongue in. Both of their hearts were racing. Link left her lips his hands on the wall fearing they will lose control. He kissed her cheeks and got to her neck. She moaned quietly and Link kept planting kisses on her neck, shoulders, and lips. Link couldn't stand it anymore and his hands let go of the wall. He grabbed Zelda's hand.

"Come with me." Link was leading her to his bed and she went along with it. He laid her down on his bed and and kissed her once again. He got on top of her and made sure he was not putting all his weight on her. She pulled him closer and he knew that the princess could feel the bulge in his pants but he didn't care.

"Link...I...love you..." Zelda moaned quietly. Link's hands roamed her body which was still fully dressed.

"I love you too Zelda.." Zelda felt hot under her dress. Link's body was warming up against her and she felt scared of what they were about to do. Link's hands picked up her dress from the bottom. Link kissed her lips again.

"I'll be soft on you I promise." Link whispered in her ear. They got closer to taking each others virginity when Navi came flying in.

"Link I have some..." Navi stopped and stared at Link and Zelda and began to giggle. Link and Zelda blushed bright cherry red.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked embarrassed.

"You know Zelda that Link has always been to shy to touch a girl just like he was touching you?" Navi ignored Link's question.

"Really?" Zelda asked smiling holding Link's hand in awe.

"Sorry for interrupting such a romantic scene. I will tell you later Link. Carry on I'll go back to my friends. See you later Link." With that Navi flew out. Link pulled away from Zelda and went to his couch embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I did not know that Navi was going to burst in like that and..." Zelda ran up to him and kissed him. Link kissed her back feeling much better. This time Zelda took of his tunic.

"Z...Zelda you sure you want to do this? "

"Shh...let me do this carefully."

"Zelda I mean were not married and I can get you..." Zelda stopped because of the marriage part but the pregnant part did not bother her.

"I'm sorry Link I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable..."

"No Zelda its fine its just that I can get in trouble for this..." Zelda looked down and began to breathe in and out.

"Link I have to go..." Zelda suddenly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Go see what Navi came to tell you." Zelda ran out and jumped down the platform like she had done once. Link was shocked at how she suddenly changed from a mood to another.

**At the castle**

Zelda got to her kingdom and ran through the halls.

"Princess Zelda!" Touchstone yelled out to her.

"Yes?"

"Your Father seeks you." Zelda nodded her head and walked her way to the throne room.

"Zelda dear."

"Yes father?"

"We will be having a royal ball this week."

"Oh that sounds like fun.."

"Yes this will be a chance to see who your groom will be." The King smiled.

"Oh I had forgotten that I will be engaged to someone soon."

"Well anyways how are you feeling about this my daughter?" The king looked at Zelda concerned.

"Its fine father..."

"Very well child. Now go along and enjoy your rest of your day." The King noticed that Zelda's eyes were rimmed in shiny tears.

"Darling you know that this day was going to happen..."

"Yes father I know but I need to love that person. Not marry because I need too." Zelda glared at her father and ran out.

"I should try to rewrite the laws... was I too hard on my daughter?"


End file.
